He Sent Me to Heaven After Six months of Hell
by SecretsAndLiesContest
Summary: After spending six months in hell in the Middle East, Bella Swan on her way home to the waiting arms of her fiancé'. On the flight home, the handsome passenger across the aisle brought her out of her emotional hell, and she feels she's now in heaven. But will finding out who he is, send her back to Hell? AU/AH


**Subject/Email Header: The Secrets and Lies Contest**

 **Title: He Sent Me to Heaven After Six months of Hell**

 **Summary: After spending six months in hell in the Middle East, Bella Swan on her way home to the waiting arms of her fiance'. On the flight home, the handsome passenger across the aisle brought her out of her emotional hell, and she feels she's now in heaven. But will finding out who he is, send her back to Hell? AU/AH**

 **Pairing: Jasper/Bella/Carlisle**

 **Rating: M**

 **Word Count: 14,303**

 **DISCLAIMER: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is** **intended.**

This was the longest assignment I've ever been on. I've been filming a documentary in Abu Dhabi for the last six months about the abuse of young children used as jockeys in camel races for the entertainment of wealthy men. It has been a grueling 6 months. My emotions are absolutely shot to hell, and I don't think I've ever cried so much in my entire life. The entire experience was emotionally hellish, and I didn't know how to get myself out of that headspace.

There was no way I could sit through a regular commercial flight on my way home. So, I ponied up the extra money to upgrade my ticket to a private first class suite on the plane. This was just what I needed to decompress before arriving back in the states. My fiancé Jasper was waiting for me, and I was definitely looking forward to being back home again. Jasper was the one who actually brought this story to my attention. He has invaluable knowledge of the region after having done three consecutive tours in Iraq. Once when he was on leave, he'd gone to the UAE for his R & R, and became a first-hand witness to various atrocities. When I pitched the story to my bosses at HBO, I didn't expect to be the producer on this project. This would be my first shot at the helm of a major production so, naturally, I jumped at the chance. But, of course, I told them that I needed to discuss it with my fiancé first.

"Bella, Darlin' I understand that this is a great opportunity for you. But I want you to understand what you're gonna be getting yourself into, honey. You're going to see things that will shake you to your core,"

Bella leaned into the conversation, listening with great intent as Jasper continued to explain the ground truth about life in the Middle East.

"And please don't forget, we're not talking about a country that gives any consideration whatsoever to the rights of women in any way, shape or form. You need to get used to the fact that you'll be treated like what we'd probably consider second-class citizen status. As a woman, you'll need to cover yourself from head to toe. Hair, ankles and wrists included."

A wily grin played briefly across Jasper's face as he made his next comments: "If I'm being honest here, I'd have to say, I'm pretty grateful that you're not going to be on display. I mean, it's not like I want them worshiping this gorgeous body of yours." He grinned, grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him. I just giggled and swatted him playfully on the chest.

"But seriously, Bella, I'm not here trying to tell you what you can or cannot do, baby. I love you. You waited for me, and that's pretty major. And, now that I'm back - I don't ever want to be without you. So, if something were to happen to you over there, I already know that I wouldn't be able to hold it together. I was only able to hold on over there because I knew what I was fightin' for and that once I was done, I had a reason to come back from hell because you were here. I'm willing to wait a little longer if that's what it takes, but once you get back, I want to put a ring on it, and make you mine for the rest of our lives."

We made love the rest of the night. But, that was 6 months ago. I mean, not only was I just plain horny as hell, I was also an emotional wreck.

The night before my flight, instead of staying in the correspondent's apartment, as I had for the last 6 months - I checked into a gorgeous 5-star hotel. All I wanted was to soak my weary bones in a bubble bath until my skin looked like a prune. I sat there until my fluffy, comforting bubbles disappeared and cried like a baby. This was the first time I'd ever really let my emotions go. I was quite conscious of not wanting to show any signs of 'female weakness' as I navigated my way through this virulently male society. I felt the need to prove that I deserved to be there, so I sucked it up without complaint.

I hadn't been sleeping well, and if it weren't for that long hot bath, the Michelin Star dinner and sumptuous breakfast the next morning - the entire hotel experience would have been a waste of time and money. So here I was once again and thankfully for the last time, covering myself from head to toe. But this time, I treated myself to a few things. First, a light and airy linen maxi halter dress, and a beautiful open weave cotton lace cardigan that I could button up to the neck, for my trip to the airport. I covered my hair with a light linen scarf and hid behind chunky sunglasses. I have to admit, I did feel somewhat glamorous in this outfit. But, once I had boarded the plane, and was safely ensconced in my private first-class suite, I was going to shed the jacket and scarf. Once, we reached New York, I was going to ditch the entire get up. I mean it. I never wanted to lay eyes on that shit ever again. Not ever.

After being escorted by the flight attendant to my suite, I realized that my splurge was money well spent. I give myself a few moments before takeoff to get acquainted with my suite before buckling into my seat for the next leg of my flight.

There's a short layover in Dubai but, we're not required to disembark the plane. I'm returning from the lounge with a glass of freshly squeezed juice for breakfast when the Flight attendant escorts a very handsome older gentleman to the pod across the aisle from me. He was wearing a very sharp business suit, accompanied by a neatly pressed dress shirt with what looked to be an expensive gold necktie. A pocket square sat neatly in his breast pocket and his well-coiffed hair shined like spun gold, with slight greying at the temples.

"Good Morning Madam," he said in a fading British accent

"Good Day to you sir," I responded with a slight nod. His eyes lit up and he gave me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I could tell he was an older gentleman, but there was no way to guess by how much. He was a beautiful man and by all accounts, kept himself immaculately groomed.

"So, you are an American?" He added, with a smile. But then, his face took on a curious look.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but you do look awfully familiar, might I know you from somewhere?" He asked. It was always very awkward for me when someone recognized me. It wasn't like I was famous, I had only written a couple of books, one of which could be considered a seedy romance novel. Which honestly is how most people recognized me. The other tome was a volume about Native American Oral History. Then, of course - there were the small documentary film projects that I'd done.

"Well, I'm not sure, I have done some documentary films," I told him. But he was now looking through his messenger bag and of all things he pulled out the romance novel that I wrote under the pen name Belle Blackswan. He then turned to me with a smile.

"Is this you?" He asks, pointing to the hardcover book. I'm absolutely blushing, now. Probably beet red, at that. Of all the work I've done, it seems like the one book that I wrote in college was going to be my legacy in the literary world.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, darling. Believe it or not - I happen to have a penchant for erotic romance novels. It is without question a guilty pleasure that I wholeheartedly indulge as often as possible. Though reading your work was definitely one of my favorite vices," He told me, with a blush of his own.

"And I have to tell you, this one is quite good as such things go. I must admit it's one of my go-to's when on long, lonely nights. I'm not into porn, per se, but give me a good erotic novel, and I'm a goner." This revelation made me laugh out loud.

"Oh, so you find it amusing, that a man of my age would go for a young adult sex novel?" He asked with an arched brow.

"Yes, actually, I do. But, to each his own I guess." I shrug. "I suppose I should thank you for buying my book," I told him. His smile then faded.

"Oh, well I didn't buy it, I sort of stole it from my youngest daughter. She's who you should really be thanking for stoking my curiosity and feeding my guilty pleasure. One day I saw this book laying on the floor next to her while she was sleeping on the sofa, and I picked it up to have a look at the dust jacket. After skimming through it once or twice, I found that I couldn't put it down. Now, every time I visit, I sort of "borrow" another of her books. Unfortunately, I don't think I can go into a bookstore and put the book on the counter to have the clerk give me _that_ look." He said. Now I was laughing uncontrollably. I just pictured the scene playing out in my head when it came to me that I hadn't laughed in 6 months.

"Well, Mr…" I said holding out my hand to take his.

"Dr. Cullen actually, but please call me Carlisle." He said taking my hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. I blushed and was swooning like a lovesick teenager.

"Well then, Carlisle, I want to thank you for reading my book. But mostly I'd like to thank you for lifting my spirits. I've been on a very difficult and emotionally arduous assignment for the last 6 months, and while speaking with you, I realized I haven't laughed or smiled about anything in months. I'm just about sure that I've spent much more for this first class suite than I should have, but with everything that I'm processing I just couldn't stand to sit among everyday passengers with all that emotional energy bouncing around the cabin." I told him.

"Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry. It's a shame no one has seen that beautiful smile in that long, but I am honored you chose to share it with me." Oh my god, the suave bastard, he had me smiling and blushing all over again.

"Well, If you'll excuse me, Carlisle, I'm going to have breakfast then I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. Unfortunately, I didn't get as much sleep last night as I would have wished." I told him.

"Oh, that is a shame. If you'd like, I could give you a little something to help you sleep. I am a doctor after all." He told me.

"I'll keep that in mind. But let me try on my own first thank you," I told him. I then went into my pod and closed the partition.

CARLISLE'S POV

I saw the sadness in her eyes the moment I walked in. She was such a beautiful young woman to be so sad. Then I recognized her. I thought I was wrong, then I pulled out the book I'd been reading. The one that I'd stolen from Alice on my last visit. While I did very much enjoy her book, it was the young woman in the picture that caught my eye. This old man had a very real celebrity crush over a young college student.

I didn't realize the book was a few years old, 3-5 years at the most because the goddess now standing before me seemed much more than that 21-year-old girl. I was sitting in the chair in my pod enjoying a mimosa, and listening to my iPod while going over a few files when I suddenly heard the woman across from me becoming fretful in her sleep. She let out a strangled scream and the flight attendant came to check on her to suss out if there was anything amiss. I told her that I thought the young lady was having a nightmare. I then informed her that I was a doctor and, If she'd open the partition, I could probably be of some assistance. The attendant went back to release the emergency latch to the pod and the partition slid open.

"Ms. Blackswan?" I called out to her, as I crossed the aisle going over to lightly shake her by her shoulders. She awakened with a start as she sat up with another scream stuck in her throat. "OH GOD! OH GOD! OH, GOD!" She cried out, panting to catch her breath.

After she looked at me and recognized who I was, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"It's okay sweetheart, it was just a dream," I whispered rubbing soothing circles between her shoulders, hoping she would calm down and be able to catch her breath. I felt her stiffen, then she pulled away and began to wipe away her tears. She seemed a bit embarrassed and tried to hide behind her hair. I turned and saw several passengers peering in to gawk at what was going on. By then, I'd pulled myself to my feet to address the clamor.

"Please, everyone - I'm a doctor, I will be seeing to the young lady. Please go back to your suites now. We're very sorry to have disturbed you, but please allow her some privacy," everyone started to disperse and went back to their suites. Then, the first class cabin manager appeared to address me personally.

"Dr. Cullen, is there anything I can get for you?" She asked.

"Yes, a cool cloth for her head would be greatly appreciated," I told her.

She nodded and went back to her station. She returned a few short moments later to offer a cold damp towel, which I graciously accepted. When I arrived back in her pod, the young woman was sitting on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them as she rocked back and forth. I reached out cautiously to swipe her neck and then her forehead.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you." She said as the tears began to fall once again.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just concerned for you, my dear. Looks like you were having a very intense nightmare."

"That's just it, yes it was a nightmare, but this is very, very real, and I can't get the images out of my mind," I put my arms around her and she began to cry on my shoulder. She then started telling me about the atrocities she had witnessed during her assignment in the UAE. She's seen a myriad of horrors against young boys - some stolen, some sold into slavery by their families for the money, as camel jockeys. Some of the horror stories were recounted by the survivors. When she closed her eyes, she could see the faces of these boys haunting her. I offered again to give her something to help her sleep.

"No, Carlisle, I don't want to go back to sleep right now. Do you mind, will you just sit and talk to me for a little while? It might help me take my mind off things," she asked. How could anyone deny such a request from those beautiful brown eyes?

"Ms. Blackswan, it would be my pleasure," I told her.

"Bella, well Isabella, but I prefer Bella, Belle Blackswan is just the pen name I used in college. I wrote fanfiction back then. Shortly after, I'd written my first original story and sold it to a publisher. Everyone knew my work as Belle Blackswan, so that's how I sold the book. That is enough about me. Were you on business in Dubai?" she asked.

"Yes, in a way, I'm returning from a tour in Dubai for Doctors Without Borders. But I am going to the United States to visit my children," I told her.

"Oh, I thought I detected a slight British accent," She stated.

"Yes, I am originally from London, I moved to the United States many years ago, when I was a young man, to go to medical school. I married, and my wife and I lived in Boston, New York, and Washington State,"

"Wow, I'm from Washington," She told me.

"Oh really, Seattle?" I asked her.

"No, a very small town, in the Olympic Peninsula, called Forks. You've probably never heard of it," She told me.

"No, on the contrary, one of the first homes I bought was in Forks. Do you know where the marble and glass house is near the Hoh river?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do, I didn't know anyone still owned that house? It is such a beautiful and elegant house. But it's been empty since I was a child," She told me.

"Oh, Isabella, to hear you say that makes me feel so old," I told her.

"Nonsense Carlisle, as if you didn't know you are a very handsome man, and I would never consider you old. And I'm sure Mrs. Cullen would attest to that," She told me.

"You are most gracious my dear, but alas there is no Mrs. Cullen. My wife died several years ago of cancer." The home there in Forks was her favorite. We'd hoped to return once I retired to live out our final days. It's so peaceful there. But I guess that dream is no more," I told her, the thought made me a little sad.

"Oh, Carlisle, I'm so sorry for your loss," Bella said and then laid back on the bed.

"Are you tired, I can go…"

"I am tired, but please don't go. Just lay here with me for a moment. Can you stay just until I fall asleep?" She asked with those big eyes that were like pools deep enough to swim in. I have the biggest crush on her, but I know she would never fall for an old fart like me. So I just lay here half off the bed, she then turns on her side with her back flush against the wall, to give me more room.

"So, where do you live now?" She asked me.

"Well, right now, I don't have a permanent home. After Esme died, I couldn't stand to be in anyplace we lived before. My oldest daughter lives in our home in Boston with her husband. Whenever I return from a tour, I usually visit with them, or my younger daughter, who lives in our Penthouse in New York currently. She's a student at NYU. I have another son who is in Dartmouth. He's in medical school. Then there is another son, we adopted, he's in the military, so I don't get to see him much. I hear he's back so this time, I'm going to visit him. Otherwise, I just drift between DwoB tours," I told her. She didn't respond. Our foreheads were the only thing touching, but I noticed she was drifting off to sleep, so I kissed her forehead, and started to get off the bed. But as I do her hand reaches out and strokes my cheek.

"Bella, you are so beautiful," I tell her. She blushes and bites her bottom lip. I take my thumb and pull her plump lip from between her teeth and stroke my thumb across it. I want so much to pull her lip into my mouth. I've not felt this way about a woman since Esme died. As I continue to stroke her lip I feel her inch closer to me, and finally, I can't take it any longer. I capture her mouth with mine. At first, she is stunned, and I am ready for the slap that is to come, but instead, she relaxes and deepens the kiss. But she pulls away, and I whimper at the loss.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle, it's been so long since I've had anyone make me feel like this. I've been isolated in a society where women are nothing, and I had to cover up and not be noticed. The way you look at me makes me feel alive and beautiful," She told me.

"Please, Bella, let me make you feel something other than the pain you've seen. You don't understand, I haven't felt this for a woman in such a long time since my Esme died. If only just this one night." I whispered. She reached over and pushed the button to close and lock the partition before she reached behind her and unties the string to her halter. I unbutton my dress shirt and pull it off, as she begins to unbuckle my belt and unbutton my pants. I quickly toe out of my shoes, and my pants drop to my ankles. I kick them aside as I am pulling my undershirt over my head. I look down at this woman and wonder what I have done to deserve the attention of such a young, incredibly beautiful woman. I begin to pull the dress down and expose her beautiful ample breast. She continues to pull it down and lifts her ass. I took it completely off her from there. She was wearing the most beautiful black lace thong. After placing the dress neatly on the chair in the corner, I climb onto the bed between her legs that go on for miles. I start with a soft kiss on her lips, which she deepens very quickly, as I then begin to massage one of her perky ample breasts. She arches her back as I pull the nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

"Oh Carlisle, the foreplay is very nice and all, but what I need right now is for you to make me forget the last six months. Bring me back from hell."

"Then my dear, your wish is my command." I then strip her of her thong. As I pull her thong down, I see her glistening pussy is already wet for me. It is so inviting, without hesitation I flatten out my tongue and I swipe my tongue against her hot core, curling it just as I get to her throbbing clit. She hisses in pleasure.

"SSSSSSSSSS, Yes," She whispers. I smirk as I look up at her through my lashes. I place my finger on my lips, the universal symbol that she will need to remain quiet. She nods her head in understanding. I continue my ministration on her clit with my tongue, and she is now clutching the bedsheet as she writhes beneath me. I use my hand to push her thighs further apart, as well as hold her in place. I can feel and taste her juices as they begin to pour from her core. My engorged cock is throbbing. I place one of her legs over my shoulder and insert two fingers into her dripping wet pussy. My fingers thrust in and out at a rapid pace. She is bucking into the thrust, and I add a third finger and slow the paces once her legs start to tremble. I curl my fingers into a come-hither motion, her walls begin to tighten around my fingers and she grabs the travel pillow and places it over her mouth. There is a muffled scream as she falls over the edge, I won't give her time to come down from her orgasmic high, I strip my boxer briefs and climb back between her legs. After stroking myself a few times, I now position myself looking up at her to make sure this is what she wants.

"Please, Carlisle, I need this. I need you," she whispers.

I capture her mouth with mine and push my tongue through her lips just as I slowly push myself into her warm cavern. The feeling is mindblowing, and I almost come undone at the sensation. As I continue to thrust into her, I think of all the things I want to do to this woman. This is not a fuck, I make slow passionate love to her, as this is what she needs. She needs to be shown she is loved and worshiped, not run over like a sex object, but that she is beautiful and sexy.

I continue to kiss her, moving from her jawline and to her neck, as we move in perfect synchronicity. I feel as though we were made for each other. She caresses my body, as I caress hers. I feel her walls tighten around my cock.

"That's it my beautiful goddess, let it all go, come for me, love." I feel a scream building and again I plunge my tongue into her mouth only to quiet her scream, though I would like nothing more than to hear her scream my name.

We continue this way for another 30 minutes until I begin to feel her exhaustion, as she has already had three orgasms. I reach my hand between us and pinch her clit.

"Cum with me Isabella," I whisper in her ear, as her walls clamp around my cock once again. She arches her back as she falls over the edge, and another three strokes, and I am following her.

We are now laying here, wrapped around each other, two bodies intertwined, covered in a layer of sweat. I kiss her forehead and stroke her hair. I can't bear to let go of her. I know there is a possibility after today, I will never see her again. She's quiet, yet I feel a smile on her face, as her head rests against my chest.

"Isabella…"

"Hmmm" she moans in reply, I chuckle.

"Is New York your final destination, or do you fly onto Washington?"

"No, I live in Los Angeles now. I wanted to be a filmmaker, and I thought LA was the place to be. Now, I fly every other week between New York and LA, for HBO, unless I'm on assignment. Once I get to New York, I have two days in the offices there, before I fly onto LA."

"May I see you again, while you are in New York? Maybe we can have dinner?" I felt her stiffen. I knew my luck would run out. It was too much to ask that it could go further than this.

"Carlisle, I don't want you to think I was using you, because what you've given me today, I will never forget, and I will never forget you, but I'm engaged," she told me.

"I'm so sorry Isabella, I would never…I didn't see a ring."

"We decided because of where I was going, and the type of environment I would be subjected to for it to be stolen, or lost. I left it at home. I didn't mean to lead you on." She told me.

"No Isabella, it was my fault. I feel like I took advantage of your vulnerability. I should never have kissed you." I told her.

"Carlisle, you did not take advantage of me. I may have been more open than I would normally have been, but I needed what you gave me at the moment. For the last 6-months, I have been looked down upon, made to feel lesser than, had to cover up and hide. Today is the first time I've been out without my head arms and neck covered. The way you looked at me, made me feel beautiful and desirable. And I needed that." She told me.

"Isabella, you are beautiful and desirable, and your fiancé is a very lucky man, but I don't want this to be the last time I see you. Please, just one dinner." I asked her.

"Yes, but not tonight, I will have dinner with you tomorrow night. I need to try to get a good night sleep before I present my footage to the exec at HBO," She told me.

"Thank you, Isabella."

"Carlisle, If only I'd met you 3 years ago, it may have been different," She told me.

She then got up to use the bathroom, and I notice a tattoo on her lower back. When she comes back, I trace my finger over the tattoo.

"What is that," I ask her

"It's a wolf," She tells me.

"Is this the only tattoo you have?" I ask her She then lifts her long chestnut hair and shows me a tattoo on the back of her neck, just below her nape.

"That's an interesting tattoo, a black swan, your name?" I asked curiously.

"No, my name is Swan. My best friend was killed in a motorcycle accident when I was 18. I felt like it was my fault. I was going through a really rough breakup with my ex-boyfriend. I found these old motorcycles on the side of the road, and my best friend, Jacob Black, was an awesome mechanic. I purchased the parts and he fixed them. After they were complete, he took us out to teach me to ride. I had gotten pretty good, but then I lost control and crashed into him, sending him flying into a boulder and he hit his head and was killed. I got that tattoo as a reminder of him. When I started pouring all of my feelings into writing, I used black swan as my pen name.

Jake was from the Quileute reservation. After he died I started spending a lot of time there with his dad because I missed him so much. I started attending the bonfires and hearing the oral legends. Their tribe is represented by a great spirit warrior, the wolf. That's when I got the one on my back. When I did my master's thesis, it was on the Native American Oral Legends," she then went to her messenger bag and pulled out a book and handed it to me. I turned it over and looked at the back. Her beautiful smiling face on the dust jacket made me smile.

"May I keep this?" I asked. She gave me one simple nod.

"Thank you, Isabella, I will cherish it always."

"Now I will let you get some rest. I can still get you that sedative if you like," I tell her as I put on my pants and shirt.

"Yes, I think I may need it, Thank you." I go back to my suite and get my medical bag, I come back and prepare a mild sedative in a syringe. She has now put on the complimentary pajamas the airline provides.

"This should help you sleep soundly, but I would like you to keep the door open, so I may check on you," I told her, as she got settled into bed. I gave her the shot and kissed her chastely on the lips and then again on her forehead.

"Sleep well love," I told her and went back to my suite.

Once back in my suite, I took out my laptop and I sent some emails. I then left my suite briefly to go to the lounge for a cocktail, knowing Isabella would sleep for the remainder of the flight.

BELLA'S POV

I was awakened by a soft kiss on the lips, and a warm hand stroking my cheek. At first, I thought I was back home with my Jasper, but somehow I knew I wasn't. but I couldn't for the life of me, bring myself out of sleep, and for a brief moment thought I was being molested by one of those vile men in Abu Dhabi and started to panic. But then I heard his smooth velvet voice and that intriguing British accent.

"Sssssh, I'm here love, you need to wake up darling. The plane will be landing in about an hour." I open my eyes, to a pair of ocean blue eyes staring back at me.

"You need to get up, shower, and get dress so we can disembark Isabella," The way he says my name sends chills down my spine. I have never like my name. My dad and Jake always called me Bells. Most of my friends just called me Bella as that is the name I always give. But to hear this wonderfully beautiful man, as my name falls from his lips, is purely orgasmic. I try to sit up, but my head is swimming. I then remember that Carlisle gave me something to help me sleep.

"I don't think I can…" Carlisle then holds up a finger to interrupt me. He goes into my spa/shower and starts the water. He then goes to his pod and comes back with a garment bag. After pressing the button to close my suite door, he strips. I quirk an eyebrow as I brace myself on my elbows. His muscles flex on his lean muscular body. I lick my lips as I watch. He gives me a sexy smirk

"See something you like?"

"MMMM…" is all I reply. He begins to strip me of my pajamas and swiftly lifts me and throws me over his shoulder caveman style and makes his way to the spa/shower. Once in the shower, he slowly lowers me, and I slide down his body. I look up at him, and his face is serious, and I see his jaw clench. He roughly pushes me into the wall of the shower, with his body flush with mine, never taking his eyes off mine. With both hands, he places my arms around his neck, before using his hands to caress down my back and over my ass. He then lifts me by my thighs and my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. His hand goes to my core and thrust two fingers into me, and his eyes become dark, smoldering with lust. His thumb strokes my throbbing clit, and my head falls back against the tile, as the walls of my pussy constrict around his fingers.

"CUM, ISABELLA," he commands as if I could do anything at this point but. As soon as I come undone, his fingers are immediately replaced by his throbbing member. With one hand braced against the wall, he wraps the other around my waist and pounds me into him. It's fast and hard and I love every minute of it. I'm completely filled with his engorged cock, and I am in heaven. As guilty as I feel at this moment, for my betrayal to my fiance', I am thoroughly enjoying what this man does to me. The hand that was braced against the wall is now stroking my clit and my upper back is against the tile.

"How can I make you mine Isabella?" he asks me and I am completely taken aback by his question. But I don't answer him. I just look at him puzzled. He removes his hand from my clit and pulls out of me completely without warning.

"I need you, Isabella," he says as he strokes his shaft. "I will share you with him if that's what it takes." I don't think about it.

"YES!" I reply, to which I am rewarded by his member now pounding into me as he captures my lips with his. After a few more thrusts and we both fall over the edge, and Carlisle whispers my name in my ear. He lowers me to my feet, and his face softens into a smile, as he reaches for the bath products that are complimentary amenities to our flight.

"Come Isabella we must hurry," he says as he bathes my body. Once I'm lathered, I stand under the spray of the shower to rinse as he bathes himself. He quickly finishes and turns off the shower. He grabs a towel and quickly dries me, before drying himself. He wraps the towel low on his hips and we both exit the spa.

"Go get dressed love," he says as he unzips his garment bag. I go to my cupboard and pull out the garment bag that contains a black and red satin and lace bra and panty set, a red sheath dress with a low square neckline that shows off the girls, and red Christian Louboutin peep-toe pumps.

As I dress, I think about what I've just agreed to. Can I love both these men?

I met Jasper when I was a correspondent, doing a story on soldiers preparing to return to Iraq on deployment, on a military base in Texas. He was going on his second tour. He charmed me immediately with his southern accent and rugged good looks. After my assignment was over, I stayed in Texas a few more days. Jasper and I quickly fell in love, and he proposed before I left. I, of course, turned him down but told him if he came back to me unharmed, I would accept his proposal. Three years and two tours later, he got off the plane in LA, still, in his fatigues, a duffle bag was thrown over his shoulder. He saw me as I came running through the crowd, throwing his bag down to the floor, he captured me as I lept into his arms. After a few minutes of making out right there in the airport, he placed me on my feet, got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of the pocket of his shirt.

"Darlin' I've waited three years for this, Bella Swan, please say you will make me the happiest bastard alive, Marry me, honey,"

"Yes, Jazz, I will marry you," I told him.

"YEEEEEEEE, HAAAAAAAW!" He exclaimed, picking me up and spinning me around. I was beet red with embarrassment but happy as a lark.

We spent three months together, before I left for this assignment, though between his deployments, we had spent more time getting to know each other. I still didn't know everything about him. I knew he was rescued and adopted by a very rich doctor and his family from an abusive mother. My Jasper still bore the many scars, both physical an emotional. There were scars from cigarette burns to bite marks on his arms neck and chest. He had very deep-seated trust issues. From the moment he met me, he told me he felt he could trust me, and that I would never betray him.

Now, here I am, betraying that very trust Jasper has for me, for a man I'd just met but was falling for quickly. I was brought out of my distressing thoughts by Carlisle cursing. He was fumbling with his shirt cuff and had just dropped his cufflink. I walked over and picked up the cufflink and helped him fasten his cuff

"How are we going to do this?" I asked him, finally looking up at him after fastening his cufflinks. I now began to tie his necktie as he answers.

"Are you able to get to New York more frequently?" He asked. Placing his hands on my hips and caressing my hips and ass, as I continue with his necktie.

"No, but instead of only 2-3 days, I can spend up to a week in New York, without raising suspicion until my story is edited. That will take a few months. After that, I don't know how I'm going to keep up that pace." I told him.

"We'll figure something out from there love. Where are you staying while in New York?" He asked me.

"Because it's only a few days, I usually stay in one of the corporate apartments," I told him as we stood side by side in the mirror. I, doing my hair up into a soft chignon, as he brushed his hair into its original neat coif.

"That will have to do for now, by the time you return, I will have a place for us," he tells me. I turn to look at him in disbelief.

"What about your work?" I ask him.

"Isabella, I poured myself into my work with Doctors Without Borders, because I had nothing else, I had no reason to stay in one place for very long. You are giving me something to look forward to again. I can find work in any number of hospitals. It's you I desire," There is something mysterious and dark about him, I can't put my finger on, but I am intrigued nonetheless.

We hear the announcement from the pilot that we will be landing shortly. We quickly gathered our things, he kisses me before going back to his suite before sitting in his seat to buckle his seatbelt. I grab my purse before going to my seat and buckling in, I take out my makeup bag to apply my makeup, as the plane descends into JFK Airport.

Once we are ready to disembark, Carlisle comes to my suite, with his messenger bag swung across him, Medical bag in one hand with his garment bag draped over the same arm. I greet him at the door, with my purse and messenger bag in one hand, and garment bag draped over my arm. He takes my garment bag and placed it over his. Once off the plane, we are greeted by pages who place our things on a cart to escort us through customs.

"May I see you to your apartment, Isabella?"

"Of course, but I'd like to be alone tonight. I need time to wrap my head around what we are doing. What time should I expect you for dinner, tomorrow?" I ask as we are now escorted to baggage claim.

"I will send a car for you," He says as he pulls out his phone while we wait for our luggage. He then hands me his phone for me to enter my number. I give him back his phone, and within a few seconds, I hear my phone in my purse chime with a message. I pull out my phone to check the message.

 _I haven't told you how exquisite you look in that dress. I will text you tomorrow with the time_.-CC

I give him a smirk as I go to drop my phone back into my purse. He quickly reaches for my phone.

"If we are going to do this, you must learn to delete all of our messages after you've read them." He says before deleting the message and dropping the phone into my purse. His phone begins to ring.

"Pardon me, Isabella, I have to take this," he says before walking a good distance away as he places the phone to his ear.

While he's gone I pull my phone out to let Jasper know I've landed safely in New York, but it goes to voicemail after a few rings. I leave him a message, ending by telling him I Love him. It's not a lie because I still do love him very much, but now I feel like such a shit. But then I look at the beautiful man across the terminal. He catches my eye and gives me, a smile before blowing me a kiss. I smile warmly at this action.

I turn again to look at the luggage conveyor, to see if I spot my bags and I suddenly feel his warm hand on the small of my back, and I lean into it. "Is everything alright?" I ask him. He then snakes his arms around me, and he rests his chin on my shoulder as he whispers in my ear.

"Everything is perfect. I then feel him softly kiss the shell of my hear, before he reaches and grabs a bag that has now appeared on the conveyor.

Once outside the terminal, we get into one of the complimentary Towncars the airline provides it's first-class passengers.

"Where to sweetheart?" he asks. I give him the address to the corporate apartments in Midtown, and he informs the driver.

"Isabella, are you sure you won't have dinner with me tonight, you know you haven't eaten," he says placing his thumb and forefinger on my chin to lift my head to look at him.

"I know, but I'm really tired, I think I'll just order Chinese and call it an early night," I tell him, giving him a chaste kiss. He quickly deepens the kiss and we make out all the way to my apartment. When we finally reach my building he looks longingly at me.

"Isabella, you make me feel like a young man, who's on a first date he's not ready to end," He tells me smiling brightly. I giggle as I get out of the car, to show the doorman which bags are mine. Once my bags are out I go back to the car window.

"Isabella, please call me if you have trouble sleeping," He says looking at me with concern.

"I will I promise," I kiss him once more before walking to the door that's being held open by the doorman.

"I'll bring your bags right up Ms. Swan, the doorman tells me. I give him a small smile and a nod as I make my way to the elevator.

Once in my apartment, I quickly shed out of my shoes, and go to the kitchen and pull out take-out menus. After I'm done ordering my food, there is a knock on the door. I go to the door, and the doorman is here with my bags. I open the door and he sits my bags just inside the door.

"These came for you a few minutes ago, Ms. Swan," he hands me a long flower box.

"Thank you, Manuel," I tell the nice doorman.

"Will you be needing anything else, Ms. Swan," he asks.

"No that will be all Manuel, I have dinner being delivered, you can just send him up," I told him.

"Very well, Ms. Swan, have a good night," He tells me nodding his head before turning to leave.

I take the box of flowers into the kitchen and read the card.

 _Thoughts of seeing your beautiful face again is the only thing that gets me through the night._

 _Welcome back and hurry home, Darlin'_

 _Love, Jazz_

"Oh, Jazz," I say to myself. "I don't deserve you." I open the box to find two dozen long-stemmed roses. I go to the cabinets to find a vase to put them in. I'm arranging the flowers when the buzzer sounds. I go and press the button.

"Your food is on it's way up, Ms. Swan,"

"Thank you, Manuel,"

Before long there is a knock on the door. I answer and take my food and tip the delivery guy.

I set the food on the coffee table and go to get my phone to call Jasper. This time he answers on the first ring.

"There's my beautiful girl, hey Darlin', Sorry I missed your call earlier," he says in his soothing southern drawl.

"Thank you for the roses, baby, their beautiful," I tell him.

"Not as beautiful as you. Glad you made it back safely, How long will you be in New York,"

"Two more days," I told him.

"You don't sound happy about it," he said sounding a little sad.

"I am baby, I can't wait to see you again, I'm just really tired. I'm not sleeping well,"

"Well try to get some sleep, Darlin' and hurry home. I'll help you get all the sleep you need. I love you Darlin'. Text me your flight information and I'll be waitin' for ya,"

"I will, baby, Love you too." I disconnected the call.

I then ate my dinner. Once I was finished, I pulled my bags into the bedroom. I unpacked my toothbrush from my messenger bag and noticed a package of pills with a note.

 _I thought you may need these, please sleep well Isabella_

 _Love CC_

I couldn't help the smile, as I thought about it. I have two men that care about me, yet I couldn't give my heart to just one. Was I being selfish? I couldn't allow myself to ponder upon it anymore. I quickly swallowed back the pills, shed the dress I was wearing, removed my makeup, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I didn't even bother to find pajamas. I crawled into bed, and I feel I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

CARLISLE'S POV

Last night was a grueling night without Bella. I don't think I've ever been this smitten over a young lady before, not even my dearly departed Esmerelda.

Of course, I loved Esme and had been faithful to her from the day we met. We'd had our ups and downs, as any married couple does. But my Bella, did things to me, my head, my heart, my manhood, like no other before her.

Today, I wanted to do something special for her, to show her just what she means to me. I only agreed to be her 'side piece' as I heard Rosalie reference once, out of desperation. I couldn't bear to lose her. If I could manage a way to stay in her life, maybe I could persuade her to leave her fiancé and be with me. I had to bide my time wisely.

As I'm riding in my car, I spot a boutique with a dress in the window, that I think Bella will look beautiful in.

"Stop the car," I call out to my driver suddenly. He pulls over. I instruct him I will be a while.

"Very good, Dr. Cullen, I will be waiting," my driver tells me. I go into the boutique and inquire with the shop owner about the dress in the window. I tell her the size, as I'd briefly glanced at Bella's dress size from what she was wearing yesterday.

As I am paying for the dress, I see simple charm bracelets on display, nothing fancy, but nice nonetheless. It would be simple enough that Bella could wear, without alerting her fiancé anything was amiss. I then notice the charms that are separate and could be added to the bracelet. Just as I choose the swan, with a crystal for the eye, to add to the bracelet, the chime on the door sounds.

"Daddy? I thought that was you. What on earth are you doing here?" It's my daughter Alice. She comes over to give me a hug.

"Alice sweetheart," I say as I hug my youngest child.

"Daddy, I didn't know you were back in the country let alone in New York. When did you get here?" She asked with a curious look

"I just got in last night. It was late so I just got a hotel room, I didn't want to disturb you, besides, I wasn't planning on staying long, I planned on visiting that aloof brother of yours this time. I was going to call you and your sister to see if either of you know where he lives now. I know Rose told me he was back in the states, but she never mentioned where" I told her.

"Yeah, I think she said somewhere in California, but I'm not sure, you'd have to check with Rose, you know she's the only one he tells anything to. I don't know what Edward and I did to him so. But enough with that a-hole, what is going on with you? What on earth…" she cut herself off as she peered around me.

"Daddy, who are you shopping for? Are you seeing someone?" She asked me as her face lit up, and she started bouncing in place, doing the hyper little pixie dance she has done since she was a small child. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Alice, yes. I have dinner plans with a young lady, but Alice, I need you to keep this to yourself. I am not ready for this to go public yet," I tell her, yet I know my speech was in vain. I already see the sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh why not daddy, you've been alone for too long, Mom would want you to be happy. And you need to settle down again, and stop running," Alice tells me.

"I'm not running, and Alice I will not discuss this with you, and I don't want you running off and telling your siblings. If this goes anywhere, I will introduce her to the family in my time. Do you understand me, Alice?" I say to her sternly as I give her a pointed look.

"Fine! Anyway, I've gotta run, I am meeting some friends for lunch, you remember Benjamin and Tia don't you?"

"Yes from your Egyptian studies class," I stated.

"Yes well we're having lunch and then we have a class, so I gotta run. Call Rose, Love you, Daddy," she said as she runs out the door

'Love you too, darling," I say as she hits the door. I turn back to the shop owner and complete my purchase, giving her the address to have the dress delivered and having her wrap the bracelet to take with me.

Once out the store and back in my car, my phone chimes. It's my daughter Rosalie. Damn it, Alice.

"Rose, sweetheart, I was just going to call you. How are you darling, how's Emmett?" I say to her in an amused tone.

"Cut the crap, Dad, who is she?" Rosalie was never one to mince words.

"Gee, Rose. What happened to Hi Daddy, good to hear your voice again, glad you made it back home," I say to her annoyingly

"Yeah, yeah, Hi Dad, glad you're back, so who's this woman you are buying cocktail dresses and jewelry for?"

"Rosalie, the last I knew this is a free country and I am an adult. I can do as I please, without having to ask permission from you or your sister. Like I told Alice, if and when I know this is going anywhere beyond what it is now, then, and only then will I introduce her to the family. Now if we can drop the subject and tell me how I can get in touch with your brother,"

"You know, I don't know why you two don't get along better, you are just as aloof as he is. He's getting married to some woman none of us has ever met either," She tells me with annoyance in her speech.

"I can't imagine why, Rosalie," I say to her sarcastically. "Could it be he doesn't want to subject the poor woman to your scrutiny? , But that is a pleasant surprise nonetheless," I say with a little chuckle. "Will you give me his number? I'd like to visit him this time around."

"Sure Dad, I'll text you once we're off the phone, but will you at least visit before you leave again? You know your granddaughter barely knows who you are," She asks me.

"Of course, kitten. Give little Emily my love and tell Emmett and Edward I love them as well, and I will talk to you later." I tell her before disconnecting the call. A few seconds later my phone chimes with a phone number. I dial the number immediately.

"DAD?! Wow, what a surprise."

"Son, It's so good to hear your voice. how have you been? I hear congratulations are in order,"

"Yes, I'm pretty happy about it. I can't wait for you to meet her, I know you'll love her just as I do."

"Well, that's why I'm calling. I like to see you while I'm home this time, and to meet your bride to be."

"When were you wanting to come? She's out of town right now, but she will be back in a couple of days."

"I could come this week. I have to be back in New York next week for a meeting. Maybe I could spend a few days with you two, get to know the young lady and make it back in time."

"Well I'm in Los Angeles, send me your flight information an I will pick you up at the airport,"

"That sounds perfect. I'll make the reservations when I get home and text you my flight plans."

"Okay, Dad I look forward to it, see you then,"

"Goodbye, son," I disconnect the call just as my car pulls up to the hotel. This is perfect, I can visit my son, while Bella is off with her schmuck. I can have a nice visit with my son and his fiancee. I shouldn't think that about the guy, for all I know he's a nice guy. He must be to get a great girl like Bella.

I go up to my hotel suite, I make a reservation at Le Cirque restaurant, for 7:30 pm, and text the time to Bella. I then pull out my laptop and book a reservation for a flight to LA for the day after tomorrow., and text the flight details. I then go and select the perfect suit for my date with Bella. I then take out her Native American Oral Legends book and relax.

BELLA'S POV

My meeting with my bosses at HBO went quite well. The execs were rather pleased with the footage and decided to pitch as a sports story to Bryant Gumble of Real Sports.

My boss wanted to take me to lunch to celebrate and set up a schedule for editing. I told her I had to go home to Jasper, I would be back next week to begin editing.

"Bella, are you alright? You don't look too happy for this to be over." Heidi said to me.

"On the contrary, Heidi. I am extremely glad to be back home. You have no idea how emotionally draining this assignment has been. The things I have seen and experienced. I know I will never be the same," I began to sob as I confided in her.

"Bella, I want you to see someone. I think you may be experiencing a sort of PTSD. I want to recommend someone for you to speak to," She went in her wallet and pulled out a card. I took and read the card Eleazar Denali, Ph.D.

"Give him a call, when you are back in town next week. For now go home to that wonderfully sexy man of yours.

"I will Heidi, and thank you. I'll be here another day though if you need me," I told her.

"What? I thought you'd be eager to get back to LA and that hot man of yours," she said amusingly.

"Oh believe me I am, but I promised I'd have dinner with a friend," I told her, but now my faced warmed into a blush.

"Oh Bella, by the blush on your face, I would say he was more than just a 'friend', Heidi said. But I was adamant with her, he was nothing more. There was no way I could tell a soul what was going on between me and Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I left after Heidi insisted on paying for lunch. I then went to the spa appointment I'd booked before I left this morning. Thank God, I did some pretty good self-grooming before leaving Abu Dhabi, but I was in desperate need of pampering.

After a full body wax and a mani/pedi, I was headed to my apartment. Once I arrived, the day doorman, whom I didn't know his name, yet seemed to know me, told me I had a package. He retrieved the package for me and I took it upstairs.

I opened the package to reveal a most beautiful royal blue cocktail dress. I read the note inside

 _I saw this and knew it was made for you. See you tonight. Reservations are at 7:30. The car should be there about 7. Until then._

 _Love, CC_

I ran to the bedroom, holding the dress in front of me in the mirror. It was so elegant. I looked at my phone and found Carlisle had text me the time as well and saw it was now 5:30. I needed to hurry, my hair and make-up had to be just right. So I went to my luggage and pulled out my curling irons and plugged them in, then hopped in for a quick shower. I then began curling my hair into spiral curls. I then did my make up and got dressed with 5 minutes to spare. After searching through my things finally finding my Christian Louboutin studded stilettos and matching evening bag, there was a buzz on my intercom.

"Ms. Swan, there is a car waiting for you."

"Thank you, Manuel, I'll be right down." I then threw my wallet and grabbed my phone, turning it off before throwing them in the evening bag, along with a tube of lipstick and my compact, and headed out the door.

20 minutes later and the car finally pulls up at the famous Le Cirque Restaurant. Once it comes to a stop, my door is opened, and a hand reaches in for mine. I grab the hand and am pulled out to face a very handsome Carlisle, smiling down at me.

"Isabella, I wouldn't have thought it possible, you are even more beautiful," Carlisle said to me and queue the dreaded blush. He places a kiss on my hand before placing it on his arm and walked us to the host stand.

"Cullen," He stated to the host.

"Yes, we have you here Dr. Cullen, your table is ready, please follow me." The nicely dress host said before escorting us to our table. Carlisle, always the gentleman, seated me before taking his seat. We were then handed our menus.

After ordering a bottle of wine, Carlisle reached across the table for my hand.

"Isabella, the thought of parting from you makes me sad. While you are away, I will be visiting my son. It appears he is in Los Angeles as well. Might I see…" I cut him off quickly.

"No, Carlisle. I do not want to mix my life with him, with yours. Until I figure out exactly what I am really doing, I will only see you here in New York," I told him

"I understand Love, for now, I will take what I can get. But I have something for you. It's nothing much, but I hope you will think of me when you wear it," He then slid a box across the table to me.

I take the box with a quirk of an eyebrow, it has not gone unnoticed by me his use of the phrase, 'for now'. I open the box and find a beautiful simple charm bracelet. I finger each charm, the swan, with the crystal eye, the Empire State building, and the Statue of Liberty.

"Oh, Carlisle I love it. I will wear it and cherish it always," I tell him. He reaches over and clasps the bracelet on my right wrist.

The rest of the evening, we enjoy each others company over dinner. He tells me about his work, I tell him about mine. He tells me about meeting his youngest daughter, in the woman's boutique this afternoon, and the call from his oldest daughter. When I ask about his children, he tells me he's not ready for us to meet just yet for the same reason he gave his oldest daughter. I tell him about my meeting with my boss and the other execs, as well as the pitch. How Heidi wants me to meet with a psychiatrist, which he agrees with given what I've witnessed.

After dinner, we go back to my place where we make love until the sun comes up. I get up and make us breakfast of french toast, bacon, and eggs. Over breakfast, I ask him what he meant that he would take what he can get for now?

"Isabella, I'm falling in love with you," He says as he places a strawberry at my lips for me to bite. "My goal is to eventually woo you away from him."

"Carlisle, we barely know each other, I—I…" he placed a finger over my lips.

"It's okay, I will make you fall in love with me," He tells me. He then gets up from his stool, to come and stand between my legs. While capturing my mouth with his, he lifts me from my stool and sits me on the breakfast bar as he pushes our dishes aside.

He unbuttons the buttons of his shirt that I am wearing and takes it off me. He caresses my breast, with his long skilled fingers. I giggle as he takes the pancake syrup and drips it over my erect nipples.

"What on earth are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'd much rather have you for breakfast," He says before his tongue swirls around my areola before drawing the marbled peak into his mouth. I snake my fingers through his now messy blonde hair. He moans as my nails scrape his scalp, to grip his hair.

"My God, Isabella, what you do to me," he says before paying equal attention to the other breast. He then drips a thin line of pancake syrup down my torso and stomach, before licking the trail down my body. Once he reaches my mound he then lifts one of my legs, and kisses my ankle, and then my inner thigh before placing the leg on his shoulder. He does the same with the other leg, then he places a delicate kiss on my lower lips. He uses his fingers to part my lips as his warm tongue explores my now dripping core. His thumb gently caresses my throbbing bundle of nerves. His tongue is then replaced by his two fingers. His skillful fingers thrust into my dripping wet cavern, and I meet his hand thrust for thrust. His thumb working my clit, while his other hand pulls and tweaks the nipples of my breast.

I pant and moan as he continues his ministration, until the spring that is coiled in my abdomen, is wound so tight I begin to tremble. My walls begin to tighten around his fingers deep within me curled into a come-hither motion.

"That's it my little vixen, let go, love, cum for me. Tell me who makes you feel this way," he says

"CARRRRLISLE!" I cry out as I fall over the edge. A light flashes behind my eyes and I see stars as I explode around his fingers. As I come down from my orgasmic high Carlisle has removed his fingers and his now licking me clean. Once he's done he looks at his glistening fingers, covered in my juices, and looks directly at me as he begins to bring his fingers to his mouth. I quickly capture his wrist and bring his fingers to my mouth and lick them clean, and I look at him through my lashes.

A low guttural growl escapes him at my action.

"You naughty little girl," he says before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I squeal and kick my legs. He gives me a swift swat on my ass as he carries me back to my bedroom, and tosses me onto the bed, and we continue making love the rest of the morning.

We slept all afternoon exhausted from our previous night and morning activities. I awake to a soft kiss on the lips.

"Isabella, love, I will see you next week. Text me your flight information when you return and I will meet you at the airport, and take you to our new home, while in New York." I nod before sitting up to watch him leave.

"Enjoy your visit with your son, I'll miss you." He comes back and gives me another kiss, this time with enough passion and heat to ignite a forest fire. This time I watch as he leaves and closes my bedroom door.

I throw my head back hard on the pillow, trying to think what exactly am I doing. I get up and shower, before packing my things, leaving a pair of jeans, loose-fitting sweater, and ankle boots. Back to the real world, I think to myself. I don't have to be this elegant diva with Jasper. Jazz is a simple guy. Give him a pair of ripped jeans, a flannel shirt, a good pair of cowboy boots, and cowboy hat and he's my sexy Marlboro man. And that's what I love about him.

That's not to say I can't dress him in a tailored Armani suit, and we're ready for any red carpet event. It was his everyday rugged good looks that caught my eye.

It's then I realize why I'm attracted to both the men for a reason. Jasper reminds me of home when I grew up in Forks, the smell of flannel and the woods. Carlisle is the grown-up version of me, elegant dinners at Le Cirque, and overly expensive first-class plane suites.

I call down to the lobby for them to collect my bags for my morning flight. I go to the kitchen and see that Carlisle has cleaned up for me. I take out a can of soup for dinner, throw out the rest of the perishables in the fridge. I set my alarm and go back to bed.

6 am, and I'm on my flight, 6 hours later I am in Los Angeles. I walk out of the airport, pushing my cart of luggage and I see my Marlboro man, complete with black cowboy hat, leaning against his Ford F250 Crew cab truck. He sees me and his signature sexy smirk graces his lips. He pushes off the truck and glides toward me with his sexy slightly bowlegged gait.

"Hey there, Darlin', I've missed you so much," He says I then leap into his arms, and he captures me with a smoldering kiss.

He pushes my cart to the truck and puts my bags in the back crew cab. He lifts me up onto the passenger seat, before walking around and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Darlin' I know you just got back, and we haven't had time to reconnect, but we're gonna have a guest for a week, I hope that's okay," He says

"Who is it, whose coming?" I ask, a little disappointed we won't have the whole week to ourselves.

"My Dad!" He says excitedly.

"Really? I thought you didn't speak to your family?" I ask

"Well, I keep in touch with a few of them. My oldest sister and her husband mainly. The only reason I don't talk to my Dad that often, is because I never know when he's in the country. After my mom died, he sort of lost himself. We had some harsh words before I left to enlist. He's been runnin' away ever since. He stays on tour with Doctors Without Borders and only spends a few weeks with us before he leaves again. Well, he called me the other day to say he wanted to visit me. I couldn't turn him down and I'd love for him to meet you. I want to let bygones be bygones. When I called Rose, she says she thinks he's met a woman," He says as he brings my hand he's been holding across the console to his lips.

My chest suddenly constricts and I'm finding it hard to breathe. It can't be, it all has to be some sort of strange coincidence. The names don't match. Jaspers name is Whitlock. I begin to hyperventilate.

"BELLA, DARLIN', WHAT'S WRONG?" Jazz begins to panic. He quickly pulls off the highway.

"Bella, honey, talk to me, please tell me what's wrong?" But I can't seem to catch my breath. I feel like my whole world is crashing down around me.

Jasper floors the truck, and we are speeding down the highway. I finally start to calm down. "Where are we going Jazz?" I ask as he has missed our exit.

"I'm takin' you to a hospital," He says with a worried look on his face.

"Jazz, no I'll be fine. It comes and goes since I left Abu Dhabi. Heidi suggests I see a psychiatrist. She thinks I may have PTSD.

"Oh, Darlin' I'm so sorry. Meetin' someone new is probably the last thing you want to do right now. I'll call him and tell him we'll have to do it next time.

"No Jazz, don't do that. It's your father, of course, I want to meet him," I tell him. God, please be wrong. Please don't let Carlisle be his Dad. I can't bring myself to ask his name. If it is Carlisle, then this ends now. I will not lose Jasper.

We finally make it home, and Jasper takes my bags upstairs. I go out to our terraces that overlook the Hollywood hills. I try to catch some air, as much as one can in LA, and steel myself for the inevitable. Jasper then comes and snakes his arms around me and presses his chest against my back.

"I should have protested you goin' over there, baby. I knew what you weren't prepared to see. I just don't want to hold you back from your dreams, Darlin'," Jasper tells me as he softly kisses my neck.

I turn in his arms and lay my head against his chest.

"Jazz it was absolutely awful, but I don't want to think about that right now. I just want us to enjoy our day together before your dad gets here. Do we need to shop?" I ask him.

"Yeah, baby You know I've been livin' on pizza and takeout for the last 6 months," I look up and he's looking sheepish. I laugh. My good looking rugged man can't cook worth shit. So we head out to the store to shop.

We come home and I make a lasagna, tossed salad and garlic bread, while Jazz put away the rest of our purchases. After dinner, we go upstairs and Jazz strips us both of our clothes and starts the shower. He takes his time and washes me, his large hands caress every inch of my body. He then notices the bracelet on my wrist.

"When did you get this?" He asks, fingering over the swan.

"Oh, I picked it up in a little shop in New York," I lie, and now I start to feel bad.

"I'm sorry Darlin', did I say somethin' wrong?" He askes with a concerned look on his face.

"No, baby, of course not. I'm just really tired and the jet lag is starting to kick in," I tell him.

"Well, Darlin' I've got just the thing to help ya sleep," he says as he grabs towels and dry us off. He then picks me up bridal style and carries me to the bed, where he gently lays me down. We make passionate love, and I drift off into a deep sleep.

I wake up startled, several hours later, unsure of where I am, until I feel a strong arm pull me close. I then realize I'm at home in my own bed. I try to get up, and Jazz pulls me closer.

"Where ya going, Darlin'?"

"To the bathroom and to get a drink," I tell him.

"Hurry back," He says and turns over.

I grab my phone and go to the bathroom. I see it's 3 am. Which means it's 6 am in New York and Carlisle has already gotten on his flight. I'm starting to panic again. I finish peeing and go downstairs for a glass of juice.

I have 6 hours. 6 hours to figure out what I'm going to do. 6 hours to come to grips with what my life is about to become. 6 hours before I break the heart of one of the men that I am in love with.

Wait, am I? Am I in love with Carlisle? But what if It's not Carlisle, and I'm panicked for nothing. I realize I'm pacing back and forth

"Bella?" Jazz's deep rugged voice calls out to me, and I almost jump out of my skin. I clutch my chest, as my heart is now beating a hundred miles a minute.

"Jazz you scared the shit out of me," I tell him panting trying to calm my speeding heart.

"Darlin' I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten ya, but Bella I'm worried about ya honey. I know it's going to take awhile to get your sure footing back. But Darlin', don't shut me out. I know what it's like. Honey, the Middle East is a whole other world than what you and I are used to," he tells me as he brings me into a comforting embrace. God, I wish it were that simple as my panic over a shithole country.

"C'mon Darlin'," he then pulls me over to our sofa, he lays down and brings me on top of him. He covers us with the blanket laying on the back.

"Ya know Darlin', sometimes I feel like I'm not enough for you," Jazz says to me. I look up at him in disbelief.

"How can you say that Jazz? You're everything I've always wanted?" I tell him frantically.

"Sssshhh, Baby. Just relax, Darlin', Jazz says as he kisses the top of my head and soothing relaxing circles on my back. I drift back off to sleep.

"Bella honey, we need to get up," Jasper says as he shakes me gently.

"C'mon sleepy head, we need to go pick up my dad. Do you think you could entertain him for a couple of hours? I have to go into the office. We have a new potential client to meet. Peter and Charlotte think it will be better if we all are there," Jasper says to me.

After returning from Iraq, he and one of his commands decided to open a security and protection agency. Peter's wife Charlotte works there and is their PR person/receptionist/partner.

"Sure, Jazz, I can try. Seeing how I don't know anything about him, I'll do my best," I tell him.

"Don't worry Bella, He's really easy to get along with, and He'll love you," He tells me as he kisses me before going into our walk-in closet. He comes out in a slim grey suit and black shirt, no tie, his snakeskin black cowboy boots and black cowboy hat. Sexy Marlboro man.

I'm dressed in a form-fitting wrap sundress and strappy sandals. I'm wearing light make-up with only lip gloss. I hand Jazz the keys to my BMW sedan.

An hour later, with rush hour traffic, we pull up in the airport. My heart is beating uncontrollably. I quickly scan the passengers coming out of the airport.

"We may have to take a couple of passes around, we're a little early," Jazz tells me. We pull out and go out of the airport and come back around again. And then I see him, my worst fears have come true. He's wearing the same suit and tie as when I first met him.

"There he is," Jazz says. I feel like I'm going to throw up. Jazz pops the trunk, before coming around to the passenger side and opening the rear door, before opening my door. He reached in for my hand to help me out, as Carlisle walks towards us. When I finally get the nerve to look up at his face he looks a little green himself. Then finally I see him shake himself out of it and gives us his charming smile.

"Son, look at you, you can take the boy out of Texas, but you can't take Texas out of the boy," he says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and I guess you can take the cocky man out of England, but you can't make him not be an asshole," I actually hold back a laugh. They give each other a man hug.

"Good to see ya, dad," Jazz says before turning to me.

"Dad, I'd like to introduce…"

"I know you," Carlisle says. I start to panic. "Well, of course not personally, but I've read your books. Belle Blackswan, right?" He then picks up my hand and brings it to his lips for a kiss, and gives me a wink.

"Cocky fucker," Jazz says under his breath. Carlisle then goes into his messenger bag and pulls out both of my books. The one he already had and the one I gave him.

"I wonder if I might get you to sign them Ms. Blackswan,"

"Dad, it's just Swan, Bella, this smooth talkin' fucker is my adoptive dad. Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Well Ms. Swan, and what a lovely swan you are, It is a pleasure to meet the woman who has stolen my son's heart," He is now holding my hand in both of his.

I—I—I'm pleased to meet you, Dr. Cullen," I'm almost rendered speechless.

"Please my dear, do call me Carlisle," He says and kisses my hand again. I look over at Jazz and he is leaning against the car, with his arms folded over his chest and one foot braced back on the tire, looking at the exchange with a scowl on his face. He then pushes off with the foot that's on the tire.

"Can you stop molestin' my girl's hand now and get your ass in the car, I have a meeting I need to get to," he then snatches me roughly by the arm and deposits me into the car before slamming the door.

Once Carlisle is in the back seat we pull off tire squealing. "Jazz slow down honey," I say to him giving him a concerned look. I then see Jazz studying Carlisle through the rearview mirror.

"So, Rose tells me you are seeing someone. Is that why you're back?" Jazz says gruffly

"No, actually. I met this young lady on my flight back from Dubai, She had a rough patch there for a while, and I gave her a sedative to help her sleep. Turns out, it may not go any further. It seems she was in a very vulnerable situation, and just needed comforting. It seems she's engaged to be married.

Which reminds me, Bella, I didn't see your engagement ring," I hold up my left hand to show him I am indeed wearing my ring. I then pull down my sun visor and pretend to check my makeup in the mirror. I see Carlisle with that sexy ass smirk on his face.

"Isn't that just like you, to pick up some girl that belongs to someone else," He says sarcastically. I'm not quite sure what's going on, but there is obviously some history there I don't know about.

"I feel sorry for the poor bastard that's waitin' at home for her, while you go on with your whole seduction bull-shit. But then again maybe the sorry fucker doesn't deserve her," Jazz says.

"My thought's exactly," Carlisle said. I squint my eyes at him through the vanity mirror. He just winks and gives me that sexy smirk. I then notice Jazz is gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are white. We finally get back to the house, I let Carlisle get his bags and I open the door. Jazz gets into his truck and is off to his meeting.

"What the fuck was that Carlisle? What exactly is going on between you and Jasper?" I ask him angrily as we walk into the living room.

"Well, love, it would seem my son and I have the same taste in women. You see, Jasper dropped out of college and went into the military because of me. He was dating one of the professors at his college. It was right after his mother, my Esme died. When I discovered it, I went down to find out who it was he was seeing, it turns out he was dating a colleague, Dr. Maria Santiago, that I too had been, shall we say spending evenings with. However, she meant nothing to me. She was just a comfort on lonely nights. I told her she was going to break off the affair with my son, or I was going to report her. Instead of walking away quietly, she told him the reason she was breaking it off with him was that she was sleeping with me." He told me. I was horrified.

"Now you listen to me, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. After you leave here, we are through, do you understand me? While I have to admit, I am so in love with you I can't think straight, I love Jazz. He means everything to me, and I will not hurt him. He never needs to know about us. NOBODY, and I mean nobody needs to ever know what happened between us."

"Isabella, please don't do this. I love you just like you love me. We have to figure out something, we can work this out." He said with his pleading eyes.

"No, Carlisle, I'm sorry this is over," I then ran upstairs and slammed the door and cried myself to sleep.

Carlisle only stayed another day. When Jasper and I woke up, we found a note.

 _I wish you two all the happiness in the world. Please make sure you forward the Wedding invitation to Rosalie on my behalf._

 _I Love you son, CC_


End file.
